


Noun:  Do·mes·tic·i·ty

by dreaminrubies



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Earth-2, Fluff, M/M, kid!Barry, kid!Jesse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminrubies/pseuds/dreaminrubies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!Fic: Harrison Wells and Jay Garrick raise wee!Barry and wee!Jesse together. Glimpses into their private lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt I came across on tumblr.

               Jay is half asleep against his arm when Harrison heard the thunder rumble deeply in the distance.  The streak of gold in the air let him know that soon there’ll be two children in their bed.  Barry is terrified of lighting ever since his parents’ death and Jesse has picked up on his heightened emotions during thunderstorms.  She’s become Barry’s security blanket to an extent.

 

                “Prepare for the invasion,” Jay whispered against the bare flesh of Harrison’s arm then let out a grunt when he felt Jesse’s warm body settle on top of his stomach.

 

                “You’re a speedester in the making,” Jay mumbled as he blinked his eyes fully open.

 

                Barry had already wiggled his way against Harrison’s side, squeezing himself between the two men.

 

                “He doesn’t like it,” Jesse said.

 

                Barry responded with a shiver.

 

                “It will pass soon, buddy, don’t worry.  We’re here to protect you,” Harrison assured him in a soothing voice.  One hand rubbed gentle circles against Barry’s back.

 

                Jesse stretched out her small body in order to fully settle herself against Jay’s chest.

 

                “It’s just an electrostatic discharge, Barry,” she explained.  “Nothin’ to be afraid of.”

 

                “Oh, she is so _your_ child,” Jay laughed.

 

                “Very good, Jesse,” Harrison praised as he hugged Barry tighter against him.  Harrison understood the conditioning of fear.  After Tess’s death, he couldn’t be behind the wheel of a car for six months. He’s certain everything would have fallen completely apart if the bond between him and Jay hadn’t deepened as much as it had.  He also understood Barry’s attachment to Jesse.  There are days where he wondered what he would ever do without Jay in his life.

 

                Five minutes later, the storm has died down and Barry felt less tense in Harrison’s arms.  Jesse is already asleep on top of Jay’s chest, her one hand clutched tightly in Barry’s grip.

 

                “Do you think you’ll be able to get some sleep?” Harrison asked gently as he carded his fingers through Barry’s messy dark hair.

 

                “Yes,” Barry replied, his voice muffled against Harrison’s side.

 

                Harrison’s mouth curled into a tiny grin.  That meant no.  Jay stretched his arm out and handed Harrison the book that had been sitting on the nightstand. Harrison grasped it then cleared his throat before he flipped open to the first page.  Although at this point, he’s pretty sure he could recite _Where The Wild Things Are_ from memory.

 

               Once Barry is finally asleep, Jay shifted and placed Jesse’s warm body against her brother’s.  The slightly dopey look on Jay’s face doesn’t go unnoticed by Harrison.

 

              “What?” Harrison prodded gently.

 

             “Nothing….just that I’m sure your employees at S.T.A.R. labs would get a kick out of seeing this side of you,” Jay commented.

 

             “Never gonna happen,” Harrison snorted as he twisted around in order to place a searing kiss to Jay’s lips.

 

               

               


	2. School

Jesse ran ahead, her dark hair billowed behind her and the green backpack bounced slightly.

“Jesse, baby, not so fast,” Jay warned.

“Interesting words to come from a speedster,” Harrison scoffed.

Jay glared at him then realized Barry was no longer holding onto his hand.  “Ok, we’ve lost a child.”

Harrison turned around to spot Barry, who had lingered behind.

“I don’t wanna go,” the nine year old said firmly even though his bottom lip quivered.

“Barry!!! It’s gonna be fun, we are gonna be in the same class!” Jesse said excitedly.  The seven year old was pretty happy to be two grades ahead of the rest of her peers.  She was also happy to be in the same class as her adopted big brother.

“No, it’s not,” Barry sulked.  It was his first time returning to school since the death of his parents.  The last time he had been in school was when the police and his "Uncle" Jay had shown up to tell him what had happened on that dark, stormy day.

“It’s ok to be nervous, buddy,” Jay offered gently as he knelt in front of the boy.

“I don’t wanna go, I can just stay at home with you and you can teach me, you’re super smart and so is Harrison,” Barry reasoned.

“He’s not wrong,” Harrison stated only to be given another glare from Jay.

“We’ve talked about this, buddy.  It’s just one day, you just have to get through one day then we can talk about it more at home,” Jay explained as he gently wiped the tears from underneath Barry’s eyes.

Jesse bounced onto the balls of her feet, eager to get inside to find out what they were going to learn today, but there was no way she was going to leave her brother behind.

“If Barry doesn’t wanna go, then I don’t wanna go either,” she decided firmly, mimicking the expression that Harrison wore on his face about 98% of the time.

“But Jesse you love school,” Barry said.

“But I love you more,” Jesse grinned and a very small smile crept onto Barry’s face.  Harrison settled one hand on top of Jesse’s dark head, gently sweeping it down her braid.  (Yeah, he had gotten pretty damn good at braiding hair.)  Jay rubbed Barry’s back gently.

“You’re my brave boy, Barry, you can get through one day.  I know you can,” Harrison said in a soft, gravelly voice.

Barry was silent for a few moments.  “Ok, but, um can I have some hugs first?” he asked softly.  He craved and responded well to positive physical contact.

“You can have as many as hugs as you’d like, buddy,” Jay grinned as he squeezed the boy close.  Barry snuggled his head into Jay’s shoulder.

“Good job, Daddy,” Jessie beamed up at Harrison.

“I try,” Harrison grinned at her and once Jay was finished, he scooped Barry into a bear hug.

“My brave, smart boy,” Harrison whispered into Barry’s ear.

 

 


End file.
